A Good Ending
by inatrice
Summary: Malik had a bad day. Altair wants to cheer him up.


Malik lay in his nest of blankets and pillows attempting to get comfortable. It had been a long, difficult day and he just wanted to relax. He tossed and turned but sleep evaded him.

Finally he threw a blanket over the top of his head and let out a heavy sigh. Why did he try sometimes? He paused when he sensed a presence in the room. He listened.

Suddenly the blanket was torn away from him. Altaïr stood over him with a stupid, wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Novice!" Malik shouted, rolling his eyes closed and pressing his hand to his forehead. "I am in no mood for your antics tonight!"

"Oh," He heard Altaïr whisper.

The room was silent and for a few heartbeats, Malik was relieved to be alone again. Then his bedding shifted and he felt a warm body press against him.

"Altaïr," Malik groaned. "Please, just leave me in peace. My head hurts."

Altaïr shifted. "I can help." He took Malik's hand away from his face.

Malik shook his head. "I don't want your help." He told the other man. "Just go… oh." His words fell away as Altaïr's capable hands began to rub circles into his forehead. Malik felt himself melt into the relieving touch. He mentally praised Altaïr as the pressure in his head began to disappear.

Malik lost track of time and soon enough Altaïr's hands were traveling farther down his body, still massaging. Malik rolled his shoulders, feeling his entire body relaxing. Altaïr's lips went to his bare chest, kissing lightly. Malik's breath caught. "Altaïr," He whispered, his hand finding Altaïr's hair.

Altaïr ran his nose up Malik's body, until he was kissing his chin. "Is that any better, _habibi_?" Altaïr asked softly.

"Mmmm," Malik sighed. "Much." He looked up to Altaïr. "Thank you."

Altaïr kissed him softly. Malik reciprocated, tightening his grip in Altaïr's hair. Altaïr shifted again so that he lay on top of the other man. He put his hands on either side of Malik's face, thumbs making tiny circles on his cheeks, and pushed their foreheads together. "I know you do not like it when I am overly sentimental, but I do not thank you enough for all that you do for me." He whispered.

Malik felt his stomach flip at the words. He would never in his life admit it, but he had a soft spot for Altaïr's sentimental side. It helped remind him that the ruthless assassin was still human, helped ground him. He didn't reply to Altaïr's words, only kissed him again.

A low noise came from Altaïr's throat as he deepened the kiss. It wasn't long before Altaïr's hips began to rock against Malik's. Horny bastard.

"Is that all you came in here for?" Malik asked him dubiously.

Altaïr audibly swallowed. He gave Malik a crooked smile. "No?"

Malik laughed in spite of himself and started to pull Altaïr's tunic off of him. "Always get what you want, don't you?"

"I am the Grandmaster, Malik." Altaïr pushed the fabric over his head, grinning down at the other man,

Malik's eyes narrowed. He pushed Altaïr over so that he was straddling him. Altaïr looked surprised. "Not here." He kissed around Altaïr's lips. "Here, you are Altaïr," He kissed his cheeks. "The man that I love," He kissed his eyelids and forehead. "And nothing more."

Altaïr pulled Malik down onto him, crushing their bodies together. "Malik," He whispered desperately between kisses.

Desire curled its way into the pit of Malik's stomach. The stupid assassin lying under him always managed to do this to him. Altaïr bucked his hips impatiently and Malik couldn't help but smile. He shoved his hand down between them, pushing their pants down and releasing their erections. Altaïr groaned deeply into his mouth, Malik feeling the vibration of his body throughout his own.

Malik wrapped his hand around both of them and rocked his hips forward, reveling in the friction. Altaïr moaned loudly. Malik bit his lips. "Quietly, Altaïr!" He hissed. "We can't risk being heard or seen."

Altaïr whimpered quietly, his body seeming to move without control. Oh how Malik loved to see the great and powerful Grandmaster assassin coming apart beneath him. Something no one else was allowed to witness, and what a sight it was.

Malik's hips pumped faster as he felt himself getting close to the edge. Altaïr shuddered and nearly screamed his name, though Malik stopped that with his lips. He wasn't far behind the other man and he gasped as his orgasm took a hold of his body.

He lay limply against Altaïr, hands running lovingly up and down his back. The both panted and nuzzled each other gently.

"I hope that helped with your day." Altaïr whispered to him, finally wrapping his arms tightly around Malik's shoulders.

Malik felt a bit of heat rise in his cheeks. He kissed Altaïr softly, allowing himself to be completely at ease. "My favorite kind of ending."


End file.
